User talk:Echmann1174
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Echmann1174 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alica123 (Talk) 12:38, September 17, 2011 Can you help?I tried to make a Cibby userbox,but here's the results:http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Happygirl369 . What did i do wrong?:? Block someone Are You Eric The Grape? some one named OnTheFloor is creating spam pages. can you block him? Thanks for the Help BTW Eric did you change your account for @EricTheGrape. And does that mean I can edit the JM page now. DevonAndersen 21:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : Yes for both. -- Echmann1174 (talk) 21:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) But.. Dan tweeted a while back that he was adding 12 episodes to Season 4 following iOMG to complete a full 24 episode-length stint for Season 4. Therefore it is still Season 4. I think my edits make sense since Season 5 doesn't start filming til 2012. 4B just sounds confusing in my opinion. I don't really think I should undo my edits. https://twitter.com/#!/DanWarp/status/58633457861001216 <--- Dan's tweet as my ref. http://www.deadline.com/2011/04/nickelodeon-greenlights-fifth-season-of-hit-comedy-icarly/ <---Link for the start of Season 5 Sorry to undo all your heard word, but I think this makes more sense and won't confuse others. --DevonAndersen 20:04, November 9, 2011 (UTC) So Instead of 4B, how 'bout calling Season 5 Since Nick and Wikipedia. 4B just sounds confusing in my opinion. --DevonAndersen 21:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Talk to the other admins and see what they think. -- Echmann1174 (talk) 21:45, November 9, 2011 (UTC) BTW Can you please just change the number on the iBloop Sequel Page. I added a lot of of info and references, which you subsequently and accidentally undid when you undid my entire edit. I can't I'm being blocked by the spam filter and can't report it because of the loading bar over it. And the the iToe Fat Cake link is broken on the iMTFL page the correct title "iToe Fat Cakes" Fat Cakes needs a space It also needs an episode navigation template. Other pages that need an episode navigation template are iToes Fat Cakes and iBloop Sequel Thanks --DevonAndersen 21:47, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : I restored much of the content on the IBloop Sequel page. Now apparently, Blogger is being blocked by Wikia for whatever reason, so I had to remove that reference. I'll have to check on that. -- Echmann1174 (talk) 22:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) iSee Oh one other thing iMeet The First Lady, iToes Fat Cakes, and iBloop Sequel still need an episode navigation template at the bottom of their pages. Sorry don't know how to add that. Thanks in advance And quick question you changing the episodes to Season 5 or keep it 4b, personally calling Season 5 than 4B sounds more correct in my opinion --DevonAndersen 22:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : I'll discuss it with the other admins. -- Echmann1174 (talk) 22:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ??? How do Nerdy do that thing with the talk page? It's really weird! Thanks :D [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 22:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:NerdyNoName TenCents called it "Hacking" [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 22:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Black?? That would also make the text hard to see... :/ He'd have to always write "font color" before it. I would leave it how it was tbh D: Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 01:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Done. You can see how it looks if you wanna. Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 01:49, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signatures I don't think it's possible to alter the code so it doesn't work on signatures. However, I noticed that if you change the first part of your signature from Echmann1174 to Echmann1174, it shows the same thing but without the brown highlighting. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 03:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Many of What Pages as Redirects? Slightly confused by your message Are you talking about the pages I deleted? --DevonAndersen 21:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay Gotcha So, if I were to delete another page, if it's it's helpful. I should leave the redirect checked? Sorry, still new at this and learning --DevonAndersen 16:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure So I guess I should start with ILMM for then on and go from there? Unless there's a shortcut haha! --DevonAndersen 22:32, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Spam Filter Issues Spam filter is blocking stuff on the Seddie page. I can't change the right section to Season 5 moments. And the loading bar over the spam filter is not helping --DevonAndersen 23:34, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Problem with CSS It works when you give those users the code on their line seperately. aDANCE" { color: #00bb00; font-weight:bold !important; } ahref="/wiki/User:Echmann1174", ahref="/wiki/User:Ciria", aRay91899", ahref="/wiki/User:KatyKat20" { color: #00bb00; font-weight:bold !important; } ahref="/wiki/User:TenCents", ahref="/wiki/User:1254victoria", aHighlighters", ahref="/wiki/User:Mrdillfenster2", ahref="/wiki/User:Mrs.leohoward" { color: #00bb00; font-weight:bold !important; } [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 13:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh BTW since you're not online right now, I left the other bureaucrat Ciria a message too explaining how to fix the problem. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 14:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so on the Victorious wiki, add underscores for the users. For example, instead of Fresh Highlighters make it Fresh_Highlighters. For this wiki, add a comma after TenCents. Hope this works. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 22:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Some Concerns I have some concerns, regarding User:SCherry08. While I was looking through new photos, I noticed she posted photos with the suicidal message, "I wanna die.", so I looked on her profile. Constant messages and photos and posts with the same message. What should we do? It's not healthy for her to post that and it is not healthy for other users to view that if they go on her profile. Also sent this exact message to Mak and the other admins --DevonAndersen 22:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) EDIT I have addressed the issue with this user and found out she posted it because "it looked cool" on the computer, which I find not funny and quite disturbing. I apologize for the scare. : Wow, I had no idea that was going on. It's all deleted, right? – Echmann1174 (talk) 07:38, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Update Rather than leave you a lengthy message. I explained it all in my http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DevonAndersen/Another_User_Leaving_My_explanation I felt the need to explain partially what was going with that situation. Explain it's not safe for that user in particular ect. it's all in my blog. I hope that's okay --DevonAndersen 21:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Inappropriate Avatar? Hi Eric. So, I saw that you blocked that Icarly sucks a** user. I deleted their comment on the Cibby page which included a bunch of swearing and I saw their avatar, and it is VERY inappropriate. Is there a way to maybe take off that users avatar or maybe even have Wikia do it themselves? Because, even though they're blocked, their avatar and profile are still very much viewable.... [[User:ILoveSeddie1234321|'I am McCain']] (talk to me!) 16:23, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Got your email. There's 2 new messages for you on the Seddie forum. 3cooldog92 04:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Just Saying I didn't call you out. I chose to ignore you. There's a difference. And none of them direct their drama talk at me, so they keep me out of it. That's the difference. I've said it before and I'll say it again...I don't want to be involved at all, regardless of who I think is right or wrong. It has no appeal to me. I'm also done with iCarly, so I don't think there's really much purpose to you seeking me out anymore. FearlessStatic 04:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) can...you go on chat if your not busy...i really need to talk to someone..ClowSakura 09:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC) iCarly season 6 Okay there have been talking about season six here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:List_of_iCarly_episodes#Sixth_season, For some resaon I think and kind of agree with them that season 2 might have not been split at all. I think we should try to get a formen up and try to come with an easier solutation to this. Let me know what you think. I am currently talking to someone on tv.com at this time and hopefully we all can rethink this since it is some what confusing. Also if you can put a post on the wikipedia page about this on your opion that would be great. I have been having some troubles on the site and can not edit. I can commut from tv.com and here though. Nickelodeon shows always have this issue. Schneider gets a production order and films a bunch of shows for a given production order (reflected in production code). Nickelodeon defines broadcast seasons for its own reasons and chooses which shows (and they can mix and match from different production runs if they so desire) and which order to broadcast in a given season. iTunes also buys the shows and likes to bunch them by production code. This article is stated to be about a Nickelodeon show so should match Nickelodeons definition of what they say a season is. Schneider doesn't get to make that call.Since Nickelodeon are the bosses, they broadcast the shows, so this articles on the internet goes by what they say, not what Schneider or iTunes say. Because this is a 'list' it should be in order of broadcast not order of filming. Schneider can only quote production cycles whereas this article defines the actual airing of the programs. Nickelodoen air the show and they fund and control it; Schneider basically works for them. So maybe we should just put season 2 and 3 back into one season. If were gonna do it we have to all be on the same page on iCarly Wiki, wikipedia, tv.com and other fan related sites Also Noah Relpyed to me on his facebook Here http://www.facebook.com/#!/noahBmunck/posts/10150496050078270and Said production seasons and airing seasons are different.. Sometimes during a production season/cycle we will film a lot of episodes so it makes an airing season longer. we are going into a 5th season. Thanks let me know what you think or reply on the wikipedia talk page my talk page, or iCarly formans at tv.com This has been an issue for along time now.Checker Fred 21:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : I don't think this issue will ever be resolved, haha. – Echmann1174 (talk) 21:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Twitter Oh I see, I changed my twitter name and didn't change the thing on here. It should work now. [[User:SCherry08]] 16:16, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I added a few MediaWiki things to chat. So when you join the chat it says: ~*insert username* has checked into Bushwell Plaza.~ When you leave it says: ~*insert username* has checked out of Bushwell Plaza.~ When someone is kickbanned it says: ~*insert username* was kicked out by Lewbert.~ And when someone is promoted to chatmod it says: ~*insert admin who promoted them*,*insert person who was modded* has been promoted to a Bushwell Plaza Building Watch Patrol member.~ Whats your opinion on them? If you don't like them, then that's fine. They can easily be changed back. Just ask me and I will. [[User:ILoveSeddie1234321|'Living is easy with eyes closed...']] (talk to me!) 02:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zjoeyjj Look at the contributions. Latersgee Check out my page! 04:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Please Help Seems like you guys already fixed it as all the colored comments are showing up including yours. Only problem that I saw is that Mak's comment hook is still black and his admin signature is still white from his previous comment color. All you have to do with that is swap the background url with one of the comments with a black signature and also change his border-color from "transparent black black transparent" to "transparent #42F2FF #42F2FF transparent". [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 20:44, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello Yes, I am- at least I like to believe I am. Just saying it doesn't make you a believer. Godlovesusall 08:30, January 20, 2012 (UTC) How How do you delete your account? thanks Seddie Sucks 22:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Block Someone Please Hi Eric, Someone named LaKe, stated on their user page, that they are nine years old. Can you block him please? Toadette I am Team Toadette! Talk to me 22:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC)